Carbothermal reduction reactor systems can be used for a variety of applications. For example, carbothermal reduction reactor systems can be used to obtain metals or ceramic materials from, for example, metal oxides.
Generally, such processes require a significant amount of heat to obtain desired reaction temperatures. Accordingly, the reactor systems are relatively expensive to operate. In addition, the reactors typically cannot run in as a continuous process, thus requiring additional time and expense to obtain desired products. Accordingly, improved carbothermal reduction reactors, systems, components thereof, and methods of using the systems and components are desired.